Magi: The Sorcerer's Path
by Sleepymaybe
Summary: The day Librom sacrificed Sortiara, was the day Librom had cursed his fate to the twisted rope known as destiny. But before he met Magusar, he went on a journey that sparked his bloodlust in a new world where magic was overflowing.
1. Chapter one

Magi: The Sorcerer's Path

When I took Librom's memories to me, there was a single memory he had not shown me while I was reading his pages. But for every page I turn as I try to remember this memory, I see his journey toward becoming the monster he fears become easier with endless pain, and for that I have decided to record this story. So that the new world won't forget what sacrifice Librom had to undertake while keeping the monster within him under control.

Chapter 1

Was it a dream? Or is this reality?

His situation was looking grim; He was caught off guard by a group of goblins who was blocking his path to Avalon. Goblins weren't normally a real threat, as their movements was nothing but predictable. However, as soon as he had finished the last off with the "Bewitched Spear," orcs kept swarming in out of nowhere and began to eat the helpless rats while screaming out of mercy towards the long gone house cats. Giant predators who wanted him dead surrounded him.

A rolamus knight who had been in his situation would probably had lost to despair and see the hopelessness if they tried to fight back... but the thought of tearing the monsters apart one after one. Their screams after getting slashed in two, and the fear in their eyes as soon as they turned into their animal form made the sorcerer smile with an evil glee.

"Kill them all! Don't leave a single of them alive!"

Those were the only thoughts Librom had in his mind.

The slaughter continued. For every orc he killed off something new would appear, the blood of monsters soon covered the brown earth into a lake of warm corrupted blood. Soon it attracted goblins, fairies and ghouls who smelled the spilled blood of their rival predators. He was exhausted by the numbers of the enemy, but for every monster he slayed and sacrificed. He would regain some of that lost stamina and magic to his body. His arm soon began showing signs of red veins around a black arm pulsating with souls that fueled his magic. His right eye had soon lost its colour and soon began to show an eye that had the iris of a beast with the colour of a green hue. He let out a roar that blasted every single beast that was close to him away. He then began to move at a speed that only showed a white flash and cut the monsters down in one swipe before disappearing again to the next victim. He slowly felt in his body and his conscience change, as he tried to control what was left of his human side. That was the curse of a sorcerer, for every victim he sacrificed he would get stronger but lose himself in the same time. The monsters screamed in rage as they saw what happened to their brethren, and rushed towards the sorcerer.

However while he was fighting them off. The sky suddenly cracked with lightning coming down even though the day was clear. The earth began to shake and soon fell apart showing the magma slowly come forth like the blood in an open vein. Both the sorcerer and the monsters stopped moving and looked up, as both earth and sky was affected by whatever that made the tremors and lightning. Soon two giant forms showed up in front of the brawlers... one as black as the depths of the earth, and one as white as a cloud.

Their appearance was though somewhat… difficult to say anything about. Before him stood two infants who were sleeping soundly without a care, they looked so peaceful he began to doubt that they were monsters at all. However as soon as they were aware of their surroundings... they let out a scream that blew everything around them away with black and white thunder that sundered the earth…

They blew away his doubts.

When they were done, they began staring at Librom. He didn't know what to do in those seconds they looked at him… besides the fear running through him, he couldn't think of anything else than.

"Run!"

As soon as he was able to think again, He used the "Cottonmaid's Wings" and ran away as fast as the offering allowed him to. He was sure they couldn't catch up with his movements, since the offering was spell that made him into a flash that couldn't be stopped. He was wrong… they began to scream again with that horrible shrieking voice, and suddenly it felt like time was standing still. When he looked around him, he saw the earth shine with pure dark sorcery that surrounded the entire area with every rock slowly floating upwards. He then realized it was impossible to run away from this… and gave into his fate where everything went black for him.

* * *

A whistling sound flew above Librom.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a bright light with shadows of what looked like bird. He must have gone to the afterlife, for when he looked around his surroundings; he could see green fields everywhere that stretched as far as his tired eyes would allow. Realizing that he still could feel his fatigue, he looked at his right arm… the arm had become normal. Librom's thoughts rushed through his head. A sorcerer's right arm was something that could never return to its former state as long as souls kept being sacrificed. That was the bound rule and curse of being a sorcerer, in exchange for power one had to lose their humanity. So why was it that even though his arm looked human, he could still feel Sortiara's soul pulsating but with no rage or sadness in his arm. He knew by that, that he hadn't passed on. For why else would the soul of Sortiara still be there?

After having settled his thoughts he stood up and walked with his pouch of offerings by his side, and pulled out the feather that gave him the "Cottonmaid's wings". He then began leaping with a speed that only allowed a person to see a flash. He continued leaping with that speed before he realized, the offering should had run out by now. No matter how much an offering can deliver, they would eventually lose their power when the magic in the offering would begin to wear out until a sacrificed soul fed it. This world… was a place where infinite magic existed. Where ever the magic came from didn't matter, right now Librom felt a surge of happiness inside of him. He no longer had to sacrifice anything again.

He continued travelling like that for an hour, before he could feel his body slowly being exhausted. When he reached that point, he stopped using the offering and began walking again. The limit by using one offering was one hour, so if he equipped all six it, his magic would last for 10 min. Realizing the limit he kept walking, until he saw a large group of people marching in the distance. He hid himself as the group walked closer. When they were close enough, he lifted his head enough to see the men pass by. Based on their equipment they were soldiers of some kind, they carried spears, bows and armour that stood out compared to the romalus knights. Among them were there a group of men riding on horses, they were probably the officers since they were the only one carrying swords. Among them though were two women, one who wore blue simple silk clothes and one with a pink silk clothing embroidered with silk that almost looked like gold they were. They were either commanders or something higher ranked than that. After having observed them for a bit, he concluded to get away as fast as possible. Humans who wore uniforms were bound bloodshed, which was a sorrowful fact Librom knew too well. However, before he could move himself.

"Who's there?!"

Two soldiers who had must been scouts stood beside Librom as he had begun to move away from the army. Unfortunately they were so close that the soldiers from the army. Before Librom could say something, one of the scouts began thrusting a spear toward Librom's leg. Librom narrowly dodged it and ran close to the scout who had attacked him and put his right arm toward the scout's shoulder. And before the scout could do anything, Librom muttered under his hood.

"Sanguine Cannon"

A huge burst of sound could be heard, as Librom fired off his blood toward the poor scout's shoulder. A scream of pain filled the whole area, as the blood ball that was shot out of Librom's palm had dislocated the scout's shoulder. But because of Librom's act of defence, soldiers from the army soon stormed over towards their location and surrounded him. The other scout who had watched the whole thing, began to scream in rage and ran towards Librom with his spear. Librom dodged the easily read weapon and put his right arm toward the scout's leg and soon after another scream could be heard, as the other scout now had a broken leg. Librom knowing full well that he was exposed, took out as fast as possible the "Tyrant Bindings" and the "Bewitched Spear" and putted them in his sockets where the "Cottonmaid's Wings." He then transformed himself using the bindings into a headless man wearing armour that looked like it was dug up from a gravesite. The only thing that was left on where his head was a purple flame that kept burning out of the armour's neck. He then used the wings to give him the boost in speed he needed, and soon after conjured up the spear that had teeth's like a wild animal.

"M-m-monster!"

The soldiers who had surrounded him soon began to fear the monstrosity who stood in front of them. And who were they to blame? Before them stood a person who had taken out two scouts with ease of an army that had conquered most of the lands. And now that person had transformed into a headless ghoul with a spear that seemed like it could rip apart anything, even though a spear was used to pierce an enemy.

"All soldiers stop!"

However, before the event could be played out though. A voice was heard through the air, when Librom took notice where it came from. The young woman wearing the pink silk stood in between him and the soldiers, and commanded the soldiers to lower their weapons toward him. Seeing the act being played before him, he did the same.

"I am very sorry for my subordinates act of security, they only did their duty to rout out spies who could have infiltrated our army to prevent our goals."

She spoke with a sincere voice without any fear in her eyes despite his transformation. Unable to see any hint of lies, he began answering with a rancid voice thanks to his armour.

"I apologize for hurting your subordinates, I held restraint though by not aiming towards their head. They should be alright as long as they don't do anything rash."

Seeing as that matter settled more or less, the woman invited Librom to come with them in their journey toward their goal. Of course… some of the officers protested towards that offer, since Librom had hurt two soldiers of their glorified army. But soon fell silent when they were reminded on who they were speaking to.

"By the way you haven't told me your name."

The woman looked at Librom with a smile again didn't show anything but sincerity.

"Geoffrey Librom… I am a sorcerer of Avalon."

"Pleased to make you acquaintance Geoffrey. I am Hakuei Ren, first princess of the Kou Empire."

"Please call me Librom."

Sorcerers despised their romalus name.

* * *

Hello

If you have read my story all the way down here, I thank you for using your time to this little idea I had in a long time. Please review as this is my first fan-fiction.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

It has been several weeks since Librom had met the princess of the Kou Empire. During the time he had been travelling with her, Librom had learned their goal and culture: _"The Kou Empire is an empire that wishes to unite the entire east under its rule. Everyone that opposes the empire's culture, social status and laws will be subjugated or completely annihilated by the imperial army." _The Kou Empire's primary goal was to create an empire with a military power that would unify the warlords that ruled the different provinces, and from there create a stepping stone to unite the entire continent. Such a path of conquest could always lead to a country's destruction or a complete unification. However, Kingdoms that existed from Librom's own world was a perfect example for how wrong the path could turn for people of greed, as the kings ended up turning into monsters that would destroy their own country. Of course, he kept his scepticism to himself.

"Hm? Mr Librom do you have something in mind?" (Hakuei)

Princess Hakuei had turned her head towards Librom as he was in his own thoughts.

"No… I was just thinking of our destination your highness."

He tried to sound as quiet as possible; since the princess's advisors had shown nothing but disdain towards him. Ever since he accepted travelling with the princess, her advisors had been doing nothing but taking the princess attention away whenever he was nearby. One in particular was the officer and advisor with the name Ryosai who had the eyes of a wild beast waiting for its prey. Ryosai had done nothing but making Librom's stay to be miserable. And when it was brought up, Ryosai would argument about Librom being a danger to the mission.

Princess Hakuei's mission was to make an alliance with a tribe called the Kouga Clan. If she could make an alliance with them, The Empire would be able to secure the big plains that surrounded the area to get closer to the west, opening new trade routes and secure the empire's name in the land. The reason Librom was coming along with them was because that besides their high priest who lived in the capital. He was the second person to show magical abilities that could overthrow and frighten the imperial soldiers without something called a vessel, which could prove to be a turning for the Kouga negotiations. In return, he would gain resources and maps to the towns and cities in the world.

In other words, he was kept as a display of strength for no cost.

"Your highness, general Ryosai wishes to have an audience."

A guard announced Ryosai who were behind him stood with concerned faces towards the princess. From the stares they gave at Librom, it was obvious what their intention was.

"Your highness, I will leave your side for a moment."

But after Librom had gone outside the tent, he turned around to the corner, putted the invisible spell "nightlife finery" into a socket, and walked inside the tent again.

"This is rare… normally you never wish to talk to me, unless it is about the mission. Is something wrong Ryosai?"

The princess looked at Ryosai with a mistrusting look, it was obvious that whatever bound them was only their mission.

"Your highness, as you are aware some of the officers including me have been wondering over why you brought this stranger into our mists. He is a person who incapacitated one of our scouts while transforming into a hideous creature that scared all the soldiers who surrounded him, yet here we are inviting him to travel with us. It has created some restlessness in our troop morale with demands that this "man" should be treated as a criminal or the two scouts should be compensated."

"It is awfully noble of you Ryosai to stand up to how the soldiers feel, and while I do agree that the scout should be compensated. I will not order Librom to be chained like a criminal for his actions as his powers could be a potential asset to negotiate with the Kouga clan."

"… As you wish your highness"

After Ryosai had walked away from the princess Hakuei. Librom walked out from the spell that made him invisible.

"That was dangerous move your highness."

"Mr. Librom?! I see… so you heard everything."

"I understand that with my powers I could be seen as an asset with great war potential. But in doing this you are risking your own position as the general who is able to lead an army and earn its trust."

"It is not like I did not know what consequences this would bring me, but in order to be a good leader, one will know when to make a sacrifice by necessity. Nevertheless, it is not as if I have lost the position with that single sacrifice, besides I expect you to return the favour someday.

"…"

Librom hid his face with his hood, and began taking out the Cotton Maid's wings.

"Your highness, how long is it to our destination?"

"We should arrive between the morning and midday."

"Then I will be moving ahead, I will see you there."

"Huh? Wait Librom!"

Before she could grab his arm, Librom turned into a flashing light. Annoyed by her last sentence, he decided that it would be best to finish the Kou Empire's mission as soon as possible.

An hour later in a small village…

"mhm… Morning Ugo."

Aladdin had just woken up inside the tent.

Even though there had been a party yesterday, for some reason there was a huge commotion outside the main tent of the village.

"Are you sure of what you saw?"

"I am not joking! Some strange light is coming directly to the village!"

Outside his tent, he could hear Dorji questioning some of his clansmen. They had been out scouting the plains until they saw a flashing light in the far distance.

"Dorji it may be the Empire. Please give us permission to prepare for combat."

'_What is going on?'_

Aladdin was flustered as he heard the request. Combat? Blood? Death? The words began to fill inside his head.

"Everyone I give you permission to defend the village"

"Elder Baba?!"

Before everyone stood elder Baba.

"Before the three of you arrived in the village, I saw the rukh being drawn towards the area you came from. Whatever it is, it is capable of using magic that can the world."

'_Affect the world? Like a magi?! This is bad!'_

Hearing this, Aladdin quickly stormed out and yelled:

"PLEASE WAIT!"

"Eh? Aladdin?!"

"Grandma please let me seek out the light before anyone rides out for it."

"Aladdin are you sure? We have the advantage to defend against it if we all stay together"

"It's alright. Ugo will protect me if something happens."

"…"

A silence came into the village.

"Hah… okay… but promise me that if it becomes too dangerous, you will immediately return here."

"Huh?! Elder Baba you can't be serious to send Aladdin out alone!"

"Thanks grandma!"

"Wait! Aladdin!"

As soon as Aladdin had said thanks, he used his turban and flew away from the village to meet the light.

"Grandma was right. The rukh around the area is drawn towards the horizon. I wonder if they are a magi like me."

With an uneasy smile, Aladdin flew off straight towards the flashing light.

It had been about an hour since Librom had left the princess. During his run, he saw some horsemen ride towards where he was headed. He assumed that the Kouga Clan couldn't be far off. But while he was in his thought, he suddenly saw a huge blue body in the distance.

'_What in the world?'_

Normally Librom wouldn't be surprised about what he saw. Except this time, he saw a blue body with no head standing as if it wanted to stop him. And as he got closer, the blue body began to swing a fist towards him.

'_Tch'_

Because of his increased speed, Librom narrowly dodged the fist and stopped his movement.

"It is dangerous to swing a fist toward someone. If it wasn't me, someone else could have gotten hurt."

"Ah I'm sorry. You didn't stop, so Ugo acted on his own."

"Eh…"

Before Librom, stood a giant with a small child's head.

The proportions were way off for Librom.

"My name is Aladdin, and this is Ugo. What is your name mister?"

"My name is Librom."

"Nice to meet you mister Librom!"

With a smiling face, the child greeted the stern man.


	3. Chapter three

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties used in this story_

Chapter three

"Grandma I'm back!"

After Aladdin had explained to Librom that his magic had scared the Kouga Clan, he agreed to walk with Aladdin toward the village.

"Aladdin is back!"

The alarming voices of armed villagers was surrounding them. Librom hoped that this would not end with him being chased out after his display of magic.

"Welcome back Aladdin, I see you brought a guest."

Outside the main tent stood elder Baba with Dorji and some other guards.

"Yes! This is mister Librom, he was the flashing light that came towards the village."

"I am honored to meet you elder. Please accept my apology as I have brought unnecessary fear into the village."

Librom bowed down before elder Baba.

"if it wasn't your intentions to scare us, then please raise your head. I am the elder Chagan Shaman, the leader of the village. If I may ask, where are you from?

I am a sorcerer from an organization known as Avalon."

"Sorcerer of Avalon, what have come to seek in this village?"

Elder Baba was usually known to be kind and calm towards guests who weren't a member of the Empire. But what stood before her, was a hooded man with strange glowing words as decorations on his apparel while having the rukh surrounding his right arm. The possibility for Librom being an enemy was something she couldn't ignore.

"I am going to be upfront with this, I came here at the behest of the Kou Empire. The Empire wishes to negotiate with the Kouga Clan and its land"

"What?!"

The guards that were behind the elder drew their swords toward Librom.

"I see… are you the official negotiator then?"

"No, I am merely a messenger for princess Hakuei. Her highness is on her way with an army that can destroy this village. Which is why I ask you and the village to hear her highness offer before doing any rash decisions. Most of the officers in the army are getting restless, and they wouldn't relent to give the order to attack if the negotiation turns bad."

"Are you a vassal to the princess?"

"No, I merely vouch for her as she wishes to do this peacefully."

The tension began to fill the air as the silence grew between Librom and elder Baba.

"If what you tell me is the truth, then I will agree to negotiate with the princess."

"Elder Baba you can't be-"

"However, you will have to stay here in the village until they arrive. We cannot have a friend of the enemy run back and report that we are willing to talk."

"Of course, I wouldn't mind waiting."

"Then it is settled."

As the meeting was done, the village was bustling with the men sharpening their blades and readying horses while the women were making food and readying themselves to take cover if something happened.

"You really are kind mister."

"What?"

Aladdin had been observing the conversation between elder Baba and Librom.

"When we walked back towards the village, you told me that you wanted to find the quickest solution for the Kou Empire to gain these plains. Yet when you talked to the village, you wanted them to accept the offer the princess wish to give. Even though it would probably be faster to incite everyone to battle against the army."

For a child who was about 11-12 years old, Aladdin had a sharp mind.

"You have the wrong impression Aladdin. The reason why I didn't start insulting them as a "member" of the Empire is because I owe the princess."

"But wouldn't her mission be resolved quicker? I don't recall you telling me that the mission also included to ally with the Kouga Clan. In my mind, it sounds like mister don't want to disappoint the princess."

Librom stared at the child in front of him.

"For a child who is about his teens, you think too much Aladdin. You should enjoy being together with your parents."

"Ah… well I don't have any parents."

"Oh… I am sorry"

After he heard Aladdin's response. Librom felt awful and began to walk away until…

"Ah, Mister Librom! About your right arm!"

He stopped.

"What is it?"

"I been wondering why your arm is covered in rukh."

"Rukh?"

Unlike Aladdin, Librom could not see the small golden birds covering his right arm. To him, he could see the life force of whole beings like an aura. If the person were healthy, the aura would shine like a burning flame. If the person was dying, the aura would flicker and turn into an ember.

"Mister Librom you don't know? Rukh is the source of magoi that gives you the ability of using magic. And your arm is being swarmed by it."

"The rukh is the source of magic?"

"Yes, but apparently only magis are able to draw from the rukh outside one's body. So please tell me mister Librom, are you also not from this world?"

"I…"

"They are here!"

Before Librom could answer, a scout announced the Kou Empire's presence in the village.

'_Already? Her highness said they would arrive when the sun stood above us all.'_

He and Aladdin rushed over to the edge of the village. But to his surprise, it was only the princess, her vassal and Ryosai who arrived.

"Your highness, you have arrived earlier than expected."

"After you disappeared into the distance, me and Seisyun decided to pick up the pace for the negotiation and rode after you.

[I see… and master Ryosai is here because?]

Librom began to whisper as Ryosai began to look away from him.

[I couldn't stop him. He decided that I needed a military escort, even though I told him that I would be safe with you as a magic user.]

A troublesome fellow had entered the scene.

"You must be the imperial princess"

Elder Baba walked towards them with her guards.

"Yes I am the Kou Empire's imperial third daughter, Hakuei Ren."

"Your highness, I am Chagan Shaman, the 155th grand-daughter of the Kouga Clan's king. Your messenger has informed me that you wish to negotiate for peace and acceptance in the Kou Empire."

Hakuei looked briefly at Librom before answering.

"Yes, I would like to integrate the Kouga Clan into the Empire, for we share the same dreams to unify the world as the great Kouga king Chagan Khan tried to do. Which is why we have to ask for your strength."

"Ask for our strength? You mean that if we comply, we would basically become willing slaves to the Empire."

The voice of Dorji pierced everyone's ears. When Librom looked around, the eyes of disgrace, sorrow and anger was in everyone's faces.

"Everyone calm yourself!"

The restlessness slowly faded away.

"Your highness, please allow us to have some time to consider this offer. While your messenger has explained that you wish for peace, it is not an easy decision for without everyone agreeing to your offer."

"Of course, I will wait for your answer."

'_It's finally over'_

Librom sighed in relief that everything went to plan until he heard the voice.

"Your highness, they clearly do not understand the offer you bring them."

Ryosai spoke in a loud voice.

"Ryosai be quie-"

"Hear me everyone, her majesty wishes to bring you out of your miserable life as wandering nomads. If you heed our call, then we will bring you all out of the gutter you call home."

"What! Why you-"

"Dorji! Stop!

"Do not speak Ryosai!"

The anger quickly came back between the Kouga Clan's members.

"Your highness, if you and your followers wish to have an answer as quickly as possible, then please stay at one of our tents. We have prepared some food and something warm you can drink in case you wished to have an answer on the same day you would arrive."

Elder Chagan Khan was quick to respond.

"I thank you for your kindness."

"Then please follow me; I will guide you toward your tent."

A young woman came towards the princess. However as she got closer, Ryosai pushed her down into the ground.

"Ryosai!"

"Your highness, surely you did not just agree to stay here among the enemy? They do not even share the same standard as the Kou Empire, they are literally living in fi- ARGH!"

"I had enough of this."

Before Ryosai could say anything else, Librom came out of nowhere and crushed his arm with the spell ´Giant God's Arm´. He had prepared the offering stone before the elder and princess began to greet each other, and while he did not wish to use it. The rage filled in him as he saw the very same arrogance of humanity he saw back in his own world in Ryosai. Where society and pureblood humans would push him and the other sorcerers below them.

Everyone around Librom was in shock. Librom's right arm had become as big as Ugo's arm. What made it even more shocking was that he had just destroyed the left arm of an imperial officer.

"You! You bastard! Do you know what you are doin- Gyaah!"

Librom did not respond. Instead, he could feel his right arm pulsating with anger and hatred again. The souls inside of him had been awakened, and it fuelled his rage.

"You… you will be hunted down! I will let every soldier in our army know of what you did! You will have the entire army after you!"

Librom pulled Ryosai towards him and whispered in his ear.

[That is completely fine by me; I do not care now. As in a matter of fact, how about I kill you and the entire army.]

"You… you monster…"

"Please stop mister!/Librom!"

But before Librom could rip his arm off. Aladdin and Hakuei called out to him. He looked back, and saw their eyes filled with grief.

'_Ah, what am I doing?'_

Realizing what he was doing, he quickly released Ryosai from his hand. But as soon as his crushed arm became free, Ryosai quickly ran to his horse and galloped in full power towards the Kou encampment.

A few moments later…

"I am sorry your highness, I have completely made the situation worse."

"Please don't say that, it's my fault for not being able to handle Ryosai."

The two were sitting inside the tent provided by the Kouga Clan. Seisyun was standing outside guarding it.

"Nevertheless, thanks to your outburst, the officers in my army will be focused on you instead of a battle against the Kouga. We will return to my encampment and make sure to explain what happened here. Ryosai cannot ride very fast with his broken arm, so it should give us some time. Master Librom, thank you for providing me aid."

"Your highness, it's time to go."

As the princess began to leave, Seisyun came in and stood in front of Librom.

"Have you come to tell me of how much of a failure I am?"

Librom looked up towards Seisyun's face.

"No, I am actually here to thank you."

His eyes opened up.

"As a household member of her highness. I cannot act the way you do without repercussions. Which is why I am happy when I saw you stand up to Ryosai."

"I did that out of my selfishness, there is nothing to thank me about."

"Even so you stopped the moment her highness asked you to. So I will believe that you are more than what you believe."

After having said that, Librom was the only one in the tent.

"You see mister? You really are kind."

Aladdin was sitting on the other side of the tent.

"You may be right."

Librom let out a small smile.

_Note:_

_Okay here are some things I really need to establish about Librom before I any further with the story. From what I got out of the Soul Sacrifice, I imagine Librom as a person that does not particularly like humanity for their doings. Which is why he chose in the start to follow the rules of Avalon without a thought. The only moments where he had a change of heart is when we as the player was playing the side stories of his journeys with rather peculiar characters. So there may be some actions further down that probably won't fit everyone's imagination of Librom._

_But as always: thank you for reading this little scramble I had in mind and I'm sorry about the grammar!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I do not own any properties of this story_

It had been four days since the princess had left the village. Librom was sitting on a rock outside of the village.

"Rargh!"

"Concentrate."

In front of him stood Aladdin who was trying to focus his magoi into a sphere.

"This is too hard mister Librom. Please let me have a break!"

"You were the one who asked me to learn you magic. If you want to learn anything from me, then show me that you are able to control your magoi and form it. You may have an infinite supply of magoi, but it is so loosely gathered that it would not be able to hurt me or any other magic-users on my level."

Librom walked over to Aladdin and raised his right hand towards the magoi sphere.

"Sanguine Salvo."

A burst of blood shot through the sphere and broke it to pieces. Aladdin fell to the ground.

"Sigh… that is enough for today. It seems like we need to work with your stamina. Tell me Aladdin, whenever you were in trouble, was it Ugo who would save you?"

"Yes. Ugo told me that if I ever got into trouble, I could rely on him to save me."

"Alright if that is the case, I hereby forbid you to use Ugo until you meet your friend."

"What?! Please be considerate mister Librom! And when did you say you wanted to travel with me."

Aladdin looked up at Librom's face.

"I did not say that. But if you cannot keep that promise after you returned to your homeland, then you will not be able to take care of yourself if someone steals your flute."

"My you two are making quite the ruckus."

The elder walked over to Librom and Aladdin.

"Ah! Granny!

"Elder Chag-

"Baba is fine Librom. I could hear you two train all the way back to the main tent. You sure you are teaching Aladdin the correct way to control his magoi?"

"What do you mean elder Baba?"

"Well… unlike you, magicians need a staff to probably harness their magoi. Here Aladdin, try using my staff."

Elder Baba handed her staff to Aladdin.

"Thanks granny."

As Aladdin took the staff, he focused all his magoi to the tip of staff and condensed it to a small sphere.

"Look mister Librom! I did it!"

Librom stared at the sphere.

"Sanguine Salvo."

The sphere did not break after getting shot by the blood bullet. But in librom's mind, he could only think.

"_That's it?"_

He was not impressed. Knowing that Aladdin could pour endless magical power into his body, Librom found it underwhelming on how badly Aladdin manipulated his magical power.

"I guess it's a start. But if this is the best you can do, then you are far from calling yourself a proper magician."

"But… but…"

Aladdin began to act like he was going to cry.

"But it is still progress nonetheless, so well done."

Aladdin's face brightened up. He then rushed into the village, wanting to tell everyone of how Librom praised him.

"Elder Baba, now that Aladdin is gone. Have your scouts found anything?"

"They have… but it isn't good."

Elder Baba's face darkened.

"After they rode out yesterday to check on the Kou encampment. They found broken tents and signs of combat. But to their surprise, there was no blood around the area."

"Magic?"

"Possibly. Magic is able to do the impossible. But I have never heard of magic throughout my years that can make an entire army disappear without a trace of battle without anyone noticing."

"Then it can only mean one thing. Someone made the encampment surrender after a short skirmish. I was the only one who displayed magical prowess while traveling with them. But it could be that the army was followed by a larger force."

"If this is the case, I will tell everyone in the village to prepare for battle. Librom I want you to scout the surroundings of their encampment for prisoners."

"Understood. But with all due respect elder Baba, would it not be better to flee from this area?"

"If we knew their location and size, I would like to. But for now I would like you to check- "

_THUD_

An arrow hit elder Baba's left shoulder. When Librom looked up to where the arrow was shot from, the sky was darkened with a salvo of arrows.

"Dammit!"

Without a second thought, he quickly transformed himself with ´Tyrant's Bindings´ and shielded elder Baba with his body. When the arrows began dwindling, Librom looked once again and saw an army with Ryosai at the front.

"There he is! Kill him and I will reward you all when I am promoted!"

Librom looked at Ryosai's eyes. He could see nothing but rage and anger directed towards himself.

"So you survived. I had figured that with that arm, you would not even be able to move out of your tent."

"Shut it you damn dog! If it weren't for you, everything would have gone perfectly! Instead I had to rush the whole plan and kill our new slaves."

"So the Kou empire never intended to give the Kouga citizenship?"

"That was only the princess and her followers' foolish idea. Warrior clans like the Kouga sells 10 times higher than the normal slave! But now that we can't bring them peacefully, we have to slaughter them all because of you!"

"Life is always filled with hardship; you are just a child who has not realized it yet."

"GRANDMA/ELDER BABA!"

Aladdin and Dorji rushed down towards Librom and elder Baba.

"Perfect timing. Take elder Baba and the rest of the Kouga Clan away from the village."

"What do you mean? The enemy is right in front of us!"

"Do you want your women to be caught up in this mess? Do as I say!"

Librom's sentence rang inside Dorji's head.

"When you have taken everyone away from here Aladdin, please find the princess. She is probably being held prisoner a bit further away from the encampment. You can use Ugo as much as you want."

"Understood."

The pair took the elder and ran.

"You been awfully quiet Ryosai. Are not going to order your men to pursue them?"

"Why would I need to?"

Ryosai had a wicked smile.

"They will all die in the end. And you are wrong Librom. I won't kill the women, I will have the army violate them and use them as they see fit. And when I return to the Kou empire, I will be decorated as the tragic hero who could not save the imperial princess from the barbarians!"

Ryosai laughed while the army smiled. But while Ryosai was busy boasting, Librom had taken out ´Bloodfiend Heart´ and moved towards the army with ´Cottonmaid's Wings. ´

"Bloodfiend Blood!"

A giant fire golem crawled out of the earth in front of the army. The right hand of the golem began spewing out flames towards Ryosai's horsemen. The screams of men and horses could be heard in the entire area.

"What?!"

The burning horses panicked and began running around the army while starting a fire. Librom had in the meantime moved towards the centre of the army. He activated the ´Bewitching Spear´ offering and pierced everyone that was in his way.

"C… CATCH HIM! HE'S STILL HUMAN!"

The situation was looking grim for Ryosai. At the front, he watched as the horses panicked over the fire and golem while trampling the foot soldiers. At the centre, there was a flash of a headless man who pierced anyone in front of him with a spear.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to take revenge on me."

Librom's voice was spread all over the army. However, as the army was reaching their breaking point. Librom stopped his movement and looked towards Ryosai.

"I think I played around enough. What do you say? Should we end this farce Ryosai?"

"Ugh… AAARGH!"

Ryosai ran towards Librom as he raised his right arm while letting go of the spear.

"Sanguine Demonshot."

A blood bullet came out of Librom's hand and ripped off Ryosai's left foot.

"AAAARGH!"

Ryosai's scream was even louder than before. Hearing this, the army finally broke down and sounded the retreat. But as they began running, they were met with spears and swords.

"KILL THE TRAITORS OF THE EMPIRE!"

The soldiers loyal to the princess rushed with the Kouga and finished off the remaining fighters. Librom looked towards the sky and saw a small boy sitting in front of a young man and woman while flying on some cloth. He sighed in relief, as the sounds of battle began to die out.

_Later in the evening._

Librom and Aladdin was sitting at the border of the village with princess Hakuei and Seisyun.

"I am relieved to see you princess Hakuei and Seisyun."

"It is us who should be relieved to see you alive Librom. We heard from the Kouga Clan and Aladdin that you had stayed behind."

Seisyun was the first to speak of the two.

"I apologize for making you two. But while we are at this topic, could you tell me what happened after you left?"

After they had arrived in the Kou encampment, they were surrounded by the conspirators of Ryosai. Ryosai had ridden towards his allies and told them what had transpired after Librom crushed his arm. As they were a much a larger force, Hakuei negotiated to keep them alive. Being completely arrogant, Ryosai agreed as he wanted her body to be planted in the Kouga Village. The plan however was completely destroyed by Librom and Aladdin, as Aladdin had moved in with Ugo and smashed the guards.

"Thank you for saving us Librom. I doubt that we would had been alive if you had not been playing such an important role."

The princess bowed before Librom, which shocked everyone except Aladdin and Seisyun.

"Your kindness knows no bounds princess Hakuei. I only- "

"Your debt was paid when you stopped Ryosai from making us enemies with the Kouga Clan. Please do not excuse yourself from saving us Librom as an act of repayment."

"I… Yes of course."

Librom stuttered for a second while Aladdin laughed.

"But to the matters at hand. I assume that traitors get the death penalty."

"Yes. Ryosai and his conspirators has committed treason against the imperial family. He will be executed in the capital if I decide it."

"Hm… and elder Chaga Khan? How is she?"

"She has refused all form for medical help from our doctors."

As the Kouga Clan had to flee from the area, there was not time to treat elder Baba wound. And when the battle was over, she refused the Kou Empire's medics from seeing her.

"Aladdin have they at least removed the arrow from her shoulder?"

"Yes, though because it was removed so late. They say that it depends entirely on granny to recover."

Aladdin and the Kouga people looked down on the ground with sad faces.

"I guess I will heal her then."

An uproar was heard around Librom.

"You can do that?!/please don't mess with us!/Please help her!."

"Is she in the main tent Aladdin?"

"Yes!"

Aladdin ran with Librom and everyone else following him. When they arrived, Librom saw Toya and Dorji sitting beside elder Baba's bed.

"Librom… have you come to say goodbye?"

The elder was wheezing heavily.

"No… for once I have come to bring relief and joy."

As Librom walked over, he took forth the offering flower ´Healing Bloom. ´ A light covered elder Baba's bed.

"I… I… I AM ALIVE!"

Elder Baba stood up without any problems and hugged Toya while everyone faces in complete disbelief. But that ended soon after with cheers. A party was flaring up in the whole village with the princess as a special guest, and would first end in the morning.


End file.
